


Vir Fortis

by LibbyBell



Series: Dark Heroes [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyBell/pseuds/LibbyBell
Summary: Every universe needs a hero. Even the dark ones.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nescamonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nescamonster/gifts).



Vir Fortis

**Author's Note: Ok, so i'm not playing a sandbox I created. I'm playing a universe created by a wonderful author called Nescamonster. I'd definitely check those fics out. Just a warning though, not nice world. So I created a few oc characters to play with. Enjoy.**

"There are no heroes...in life, the monsters win."

― George R.R Martin

___________________________

_In an interesting turn of events the FBI has sanctioned the forming of a team of agents that work in the violent crimes department that specifically studies the mental and psychological aspects of violent criminals in order to help apprehend them. The decision was met with heavy opposition. One critic of the forming this team was Agent Tim Runner, notably stating "We should be spending this money on better training and equipping real agents instead of wasting it on a group of shrinks." The agent put in charge of this team Agent Ren responded to the decision stating "I'm excited to start working with these incredibly smart and talented agents. We hope by better understanding these violent criminals, we can be better equipped to detain them and protect the community where they operate." We wish the new team luck._

 

"Come on Ren we need a name, we can't just be called "the new team" it sounds stupid."

"Yeah and what do you suppose we call ourselves Maize?"

"Maize, really?"

"Due to the fact we work more one-on-one with violent criminals it's probably better we don't share our entire name."

"Gotcha, anyway I think we should call ourselves Altor."

"What does that even mean?"

"Its latin for protector."

"I like it."

 

_One of the more notable members of the new team is Agent Maize. Agent Maize was working for many years as a senior hostage negotiator for the FBI. Agent Maize is mostly recognized as the agent that was able to talk down the notable bank robber the Purple Menace. When asked for a comment Agent Maize is quoted as saying "This is something that the FBI has needed for awhile, most of the agents, though they are spectacular, have no idea what makes a criminal tick. This team was formed because we can figure out what makes a criminal tick and use it against them." Avid critic Agent Runner said in an interview "Agent Maize would be more of use if she stayed at her current job."_

 

"Seriously what did we do to tick this guy off?"

"Honestly, I have no idea Day."

"Can't you do some psychological analyzes on the guy to figure it out?"

"... Did you seriously just ask me that?"

"What did Day ask you Ren?"

"Hey, it was an idea!"

"A really dumb one."

"There's no such thing as a dumb idea."

"Maize he wants us to psychoanalyze Agent Runner."

"...That is a dumb idea."

 

_Former FBI Agent Tim Runner was arrested and facing allegations of taking bribes,corruption, negligence, and tax evasion. Former Agent Runner was caught do to a tip made by fellow agent and member of the team coined Altor, Agent Day. Agent Day was asked today in an interview about how he managed to find out about the rogue agent. He's quoted as saying "I don't know why you are asking me this, I just turned in the information. It was Agent Ren and Maize that figured it out. I'm not in the team because i'm smart, i'm here to protect the smart guys."_

 

"...Well that was exciting."

"Shut up Dodge!"

"Wasn't my fault, in fact if you want to blame anyone, blame the local officers we were working with."

"Yeah, and it's not like you didn't jump on the chance to go out into the field even though you can't hit the broadside of a barn!"

"I don't need to fire a gun, I use my words and my wit."

"Oh, and that went well. You nearly died, don't you get that!"

"Of course I get that i'd much rather it be me than some civilian!"

"Day! Dodge! Can it. We're all safe, we're fine. Let's move on."

"Yes sir."

"Whatever you say Ren."

"Good let's move on."

 

_Today Altor's first major success was released to the media and public. Altor was influential in the capture and trial of an anarchist group. The team worked with local law enforcement and community leaders in the area. Sheriff Walters is quoted as saying "The shrinks were good,i'll give them that. That one agent, uh, Dodge I think, brave kid. Managed to talk himself into their main base, before talking them down. Saved a lot of lives." Lead Agent Ren is quoted as stating "I'm proud of my agents. They are good at what the do and give a darn about the people we help." Agent Dodge, the agent that managed to talk them down said in the interview said "I was just doing my job, all I did was use their psych profile to get into their heads. I just did what I was trained to do."_

 

"They won't let me have the agent I want."

"What?"

"Sorry Maize, just talking out loud here."

"Hold up, what do you mean you want to get another person and why won't the bosses let us have the agent you want?"

"I want someone to help us with the technical side of things. The agent's name is Katherine Stone, smart kid, works strictly background, and has alexithymia."

"...You want us to work in the field with violent criminals and have our backs watched by someone that can't understand emotions."

"Look, I know that she has a serious mental disorder. But she's really good at what she does."

"Fine get the others to agree to work with her and i'll give try."

"Thank you"

"I'm not doing it for you."

 

_Altor and FBI under fire today for hiring a mentally unstable women. Reports from an anonymous source state that an Agent Stone was hired as a technical analyst. Agent Stone has a psychological disorder called alexithymia. A uncommon mental disorder that cause the person that has it to not feel emotions. The Director of the FBI refused to comment. The leader of Altor stated "I stand by my decision to recruit Agent Stone. She is one of my best agents, she smart and talented, and even with her disorder she cares more about people than a lot of people I know." Agent Stone denied to comment. We can only hope that the FBI does what is best for this country and asks Ms.Stone to leave._

 

"Sir, i'd like to turn in my resignation."

"I'm not going to accept it."

"Why not. It would be in this team's best interest."

"No it wouldn't."

"It would be better for me to leave so the agency doesn't shut down Altor. Also no local law enforcement will trust us to actually help if I work for you."

"No, I meant that we need you. We trust you."

"It's not a smart move."

"But it's a necessary one."

 

_Reports today are coming in from Los Santos one of the country's most dangerous cities. Los Santos is home to many extremely dangerous gangs. Fake AH is one of the most dangerous. We don't have very much information, but it is clear that the government and the FBI is doing little to help this town._

 

"We've been asked to start investigating the gangs of Los Santos, mainly focusing on the Fakes."

"Ren tell me that is some sort of sick joke."

"Sorry Maize."

"They want us to go after career gang members, with what. Please tell us the just want to do the prep work."

"As far as I can tell from the paperwork...it's everything,Day."

"So where do we start?"

"I don't know Dodge. We start with the information we have I guess."

"Did you know that Los Santos means the city of little saints?"

"What?"

"How is that helpful Stone?"

"It's not, but it got you guys calmed down. I suggest we start looking at their past and work forward."

"...Best suggestion we got. Let's get to it."

 

**Author's Note:Thanks for reading, please comment any and all questions criticisms, or other thoughts. Hey Nescamonster if you are reading this I hope you like it. This was thanksgiving present to thank you for all your wonderful,if a bit disturbing writing.I figured that your universe could use a couple heroes. Please don't kill them too soon. Love Libby Bell.**


End file.
